The perfect present
by VampiryFairy
Summary: En este dia de san valentin, Yusei le dara a bruno un regalo pecfecto,pero antes deveran de soportar problemas y embrollos,Advertencia de Limon


**VampiryFairy: **(vestida toda de roja, con alitas blancas), feliz día de san Valentín, en este día les traemos este fic de para esta fecha festiva X3, primero Yu gi oh 5ds no es de mi posesión T-T.

**Lady Rose: **(vestida de blanco, con alitas blancas), Hai aremos estos dos fics de nuestras parejas favoritas, uno de toolshipping y otro de spiritshipping, pero son muy diferentes.

**VampiryFairy: **Ya que solo este tendrá, bueno limón, n-n

**Lady Rose: Espero** no se enojen si nos sale horrible, que es el primero que escribimos, se podría decir que es un experimento, pobres de Yusei y Bruno serán nuestros conejillos de indias

* * *

XD.

**The Perfect Presente**

**Capitulo único**

En estas fechas solo varios pensamientos vienen a la mente de la gente, ¿Qué debo regalar? , este es un día antes, de tal vez la fiesta más romántica del año, la fiesta de San Valentín, el amor esta en el aire, por así expresarse, ese olor siempre se percibe por los famosos chocolates, pasteles y flores, cuyas ventas se aglomeran en las calles de Neo Domino City.

Pero ¿acaso solo con golosinas, peluches y flores, serian perfectos como regalo?, para ese ser especial.

-yo Jack Atlas, te ordeno que cierres las puertas, mis fans podrían tirarlas- hablo orgullosamente el ex King Jack.

Eso ya era monótono, era como la séptima vez que Jack le ordenaba eso a Kim.

Kim es una amiga de la infancia de Crow, Jack y Yusei, les dijo que se quedaría junto con ellos. Kim tiene ojos color celestes, cuyo tono era extrañamente pálido, cabello rojo escarlata separado por 2 colas bajas, su cabello de enfrente estaba separado por 2 grupos de cabello con mechones de color negro, exactamente 3 caían desde su frente hasta el final de su nariz, ese día usaba una camisa de manga larga de color gris, unos pantalones ajustados de color azul, unas botas de color gris.

-Escúchame bien, Jack, si vuelvo a escuchar eso una octava vez, me asegurare de que pases tu día de san Valentín en el Hospital-amenazó Kim- el hecho de que, para pagarles que me quede aquí actué como ama de casa, no implica que sea tu sirvienta-

Genial, ahora Jack despertó el carácter dominante de Kim, ella es una buena persona, pero si la sabes tratar, pero si no, puede volverse tan desalmada, como la más cruel y cruenta asesina, esa emoción se veía en sus ojos en ocasiones, sus ojos se volvían mas fríos, era muy fácil compararla con la mirada de un asesino o un enfermo metal.

-Jack además mañana es día de San Valentín, dudo mucho que alguna de tus fans aparezca hoy-cuestionó Crow

Jack a veces puede ser la persona más insoportable del planeta, debido a su gran ego, pero Crow estaba seguro de una cosa, si se pasaba con Kim y la enojaba, no cocinaría esa noche, y eso era imperdonable para Crow. Después de todo Kim puede ser una bruja maniática sicópata, pero es una chef profesional, aparte de comida Japonesa, sabe hacer francesa, española, italiana y demás platillos exóticos. Y no hace falta mencionar que todos se volvieron fans de su comida. En especial Crow.

Antes de que todos comenzaran una guerra verbal, un pequeño toque en la puerta, Kim de mala gana, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con lentitud, seguro era Yusei y Bruno, dijeron que irían a conseguir algunas piezas. Seguro ya consiguieron lo que necesitaban. Al girar la

perilla se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. En menos de 3 minutos una estampida irrumpió en el garaje.

-!ATLAS-SAMA¡-gritaron el grupo de chicas con hormonas alborotadas.

La estampida fue de tal magnitud que se pasaron llevando a Crow, Mientras Jack abrió los brazos para recibir muy cordialmente a sus fans, de un minuto a otro las fans detuvieron su frenético paso descontrolado, al ver detrás de ellas un aura amenazante, semejante a las que aparecen en la películas de horror y temor, cometieron el terrible error de volver a ver asía atrás, Al hacerlo se les helo la sangre. Kim se estaba levantando lentamente del piso, en su mano llevaba una Katana, el aura que la rodeaba era semejante a la de un fantasma de un samurái vengativo. Cuando se puso de pie su posición era tal que, su fleco tapaba sus ojos, en sus labios descansaba una sonrisa demoniaca, al levantar un poco la cabeza se pudo ver, de entre sus cabellos rojizos un frio ojo azul hielo, el cual era espantosamente frio y sin vida, semejante a los de los muertos.

-largase…. De aquí…. a menos que deseen…. morir- amenazaba pausadamente Kim.

El tono que uso era espantoso era frio, severo, escalofriante, tanto así que Crow y Jack incluso olvidaron que era Kim, envés de eso pensaron que era el espíritu vengativo de la esposa asesinada de un samurái, ya que esa era la descripción que se ajustaba perfectamente a esa tétrica escena.

-!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, DEMONIO, APARICIÓN¡- Gritaron las fans.

Se volvió a dar otra estampida, pero esta para salvar sus vidas de ese espíritu esposa de samurái vengativa, dejaron el garaje con una fina nube de polvo.

Crow se paraba del piso, aun no entendía cómo es que las fans de Jack hicieran semejante espectáculo, sin duda eran jóvenes con hormonas demasiado alteradas, pero por suerte Kim estaba ahí, ahora que lo recordaba hay no el piso. El preciado piso que Kim paso limpiando todo el día de ayer, el piso que ayer quedo cual perla pulida, ahora esta repugnantemente sucio.

-Mejor me despido de mi cena-lloró Crow.

Si algo era seguro que después de este acto de circo ya no habrá cena, eso mas el hecho que esas fans arruinaron el piso en el que Kim trabajo todo el día en limpiar, Jack baka ahora todos deberán de pagar su estupidez.

Kim al ver el estado del piso, clavo con rabia la Katana en el piso, ya de por si estaba histérica por el ataque de las fans, ahora esta iracunda. Se paró de manera firme detrás de la Katana, con sus manos entre la empuñadura, se podía distinguir claramente la expresión de molesta y rabia en sus ojos.

-!Este día me pongo en huelga ¡-exclamó molesta Kim.-eso significa que hoy no are absolutamente nada –

Crow y Jack se quedaron con la boca abierta, bueno era seguro que no cocinaría, pero que inclusive no iba a hacer nada, eso si es una sorpresa, ya que ella no puede estar sin hacer nada. Sin duda Jack si que metió la pata hondo, para que Kim responda con esas apelaciones.

-Ya me escucharon dúo de idiotas- Reprochó Kim.-me voy a mi cuarto-

Kim se agacho levemente retirando la Katana del suelo, la retiro con mucha facilidad, no era de sorprenderse ella tiene una gran habilidad con las armas, al sacar la Katana. Subió por las escaleras hasta parar en una puerta, la entre abrió, luego volvió a ver a Jack y Crow, la expresión en sus ojos era sorprendentemente fría.

-Al que se le ocurra molestarme, terminara en el hospital, incluso necesitara transfusiones de sangre- Amenazó sarcásticamente Kim.

Crow tenía cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus mejillas, primero perdió su comida, segundo la persona que le ayudaba a planear menor tiempo de entregas, y para rematar el dolor de cabeza por el golpe de impactar al piso por las locas fans.

Miro a Jack de manera fulminante, Jack solo lo tomo como si nada, es decir ya an pasado mucho tiempo sin esa mocosa malcriada un ida no es nada prácticamente. Mientras Crow estaba así de cerca de tirarse a golear a Jack, por su culpa su comida le mandó saludos. Pero para suerte de este tocaron a la puerta.

No hubo necesidad de abrir, ya que un joven de 18 años, de cabello castaño corto, con un fleco que prácticamente cubría su ojo izquierdo, unos mechones que cubren sus orejas, también tiene ojos grises, estaba vestido de una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalones vaqueros azul pálido, y zapatos tenis blancos.

-Bueno ya llegamos-Dijo Akane.

Sosteniendo la puerta. Para que Bruno y Yusei pudieran entrar, los cuales levaban cajas con lo que parecían piezas, Akane al igual que quien es amigo de la infancia de los 3 salvadores, también se está quedando a vivir con ellos. Peo a diferencia de Kim el no poseía tan lindo carácter con ellos. Pero para les ayuda en las D-whells, como pago por darle hospedaje en su casa.

-Me muero de hambre, ¿ya está lista la comida?-pregunto Yusei.

Después de pasar prácticamente toda la mañana buscando piezas, un rico almuerzo casero sonaba excelentes, mas si es la deliciosa comida de Kim, ese día había prometido hacer comida francesa, un plato de truffade, acompañado de pescado a La matelote y de postre pastel de Clafoutis, claro no sabía nada de esa comida, pero sonaba deliciosa.

-¿Qué paso aquí?, parece que una tornado paso aquí- preguntó Akane.

-Culpen al señor popularidad-se burlo Crow.

Solo eso bastaba decir para desilusionar a Yusei y Bruno de ver esa deliciosa comida francesa, para el almuerzo, después de ver como limpió ayer todo el día, seguro no iba a cocinar . Pero no imaginaban que su enojo llego a tal punto de hacer nada.

-Se lo advertí, que cerrara la puerta-se defendió el ex King.

-Jack baka, si sabes, que a Kim no le ordena, se le piden las cosas por favor-reclamó Akane.

Enserio solo a Jack se le ocurre darle ordenes a alguien de semejante carácter, no era difícil imaginar que gracias a Jack Kim no iba a cocinar.

-Ni ningún otro quehacer de la casa-dijo triste Crow.

-¿!QUE¡?-cuestionaron todos.

Si ella no iba a hacer nada, entonces Jack sí que metió la pata bien hondo, todos suspiraron, Bruno y Yusei dejaron las piezas sobre una mesa. Ahora a recurrir al plan B, comida chátara, eso significa rameen.

-Voy por las sopas- dijo deprimido Crow.

Prepararon las sopas y se sentaron a la mesa, a comer sus sopas, Akane estaba subiendo las escaleras, al ver esto Bruno, lo vi muy raro, al parecer le iba a llevar comida a Kim, que bueno la verdad le intimidaba un poco, en especial sus ojos.

-Akane no te molestes en darle de comer a esa….-recriminó Crow.

-Crow no te atrevas a completar esa frase-ordenó Akane.

Si algo le molestaba a Akane es que hablaran mal de su ama en su cara, después de todo la familia de Kim lo acogió a él y a su madre, además era su sirviente, su moral le impedía permitir que alguien se mofara de ella.

Akane se detuvo en la puerta de Kim, la toco, y espero respuesta, pero nada.

-etto Kim te traje algo de comer-expreso tímidamente Akane.

-no gracias no tengo hambre, las estúpidas fans de Jack me quitaron el hambre- contesto Kim.

Akane solo suspiro, ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Bajo de las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa, a comer.

-y díganme, ¿Qué harán para San Valentín?-pregunto Akane.

Crow y Jack les salió un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, al parecer tenias planes del tipo romántico ese día.

-etto bueno, pensaba dejar una entrega a cierta…..serpiente, me lo pidieron de un zoológico- respondió Crow.

La mejor forma de enmascarar su plan de tipo romántico una entrega.

-aja y esta serpiente no tendrá cabello negro, ojos amarillos y de nombre Taison- se mofo el Ex King.

Crow prácticamente se atraganto con la sopa, al parecer Jack dio en el clavo, su querido estaba enamorado, que hermoso, claro si Mira el hermano mayor de Taison lo dejaba medio muerto por acercarse a ella. Después de todo en ese aspecto era muy sobreprotector.

,cof, Como puedes creer eso , cof,cof,cof,cof- intentaba cubrirse Crow.

Bruno le paso un vaso de agua a Crow, a este paso se iba a ahogar, por payaso.

-¿Y tu Jack?, ¿tendrás una sesión de fotos? –interrogo sarcásticamente Crow.

Jack lo vi de manera cortante, a eso le diría una directa más directa. Cuando Crow se refiere a sesión de fotos se refiere a cierta reportera amiga de suya, al parecer el gran Jack Atlas fue fechado por Cupido, prácticamente algo épico.

-Al menos yo no corro riesgo de ser comido, si sabes que las serpientes comen cuervos-se defendió Jack.

Crow gruño, bueno Taison tenía los ojos del color que una serpiente y su apellido significado serpiente en chino, pero Jack no tenia que recurrir a un golpe tan bajo, eso si que era irritante.

-Al menos no es una paparratsi- contesto Crow.

Bruno, Yusei y Akane veían divertidos la pequeña pelea, esos 2 no paran de pelear ni en estas fechas, donde predominaba el amor, pero al parecer la paz no cumplía ese requisito. Pero Bruno centraba su atención en cierta persona de ojos zafiros, al cual planea decirle lo que siente el día más romántico del año. La ocasión perfecta para decírselo, claro aun faltaba el regalo perfecto que acompañara tal Azaña.

-Y ¿ustedes no planean hacer nada?-interrogo de nuevo Akane.

Bruno y Yusei dejaron de reír, y bajaron la mirada, ligeramente sonrojados. En el caso de Yusei planeaba también declarase a su querido amigo mecánico, pero el ya tenía listo su regalo para él, algo muy valioso para Yusei, que solo quiere entregárselo a Bruno, solo a él y nadie más.

-bueno gracias por la comida-agradeció Akane levantándose de la mesa.

* * *

Al fin Jack y Crow terminaron su pelea, Yusei se fue a su cuarto, Bruno se quedo con Akane en la sala-taller.

-Oye Bruno-hablo Akane, rompiendo ese molesto silencio.-¿Te gusta Yusei?-

Bruno automáticamente dejo de teclear en la computadora, volteó a ver a Akane quien estaba sentado en el sofá, escuchando música, posiblemente si hablaba bajo no lo escucharía. Si eso mismo debía hacer.

-bueno el no me gusta-dijo Bruno.

Cierto peli negro, escucho esa oración, y al hacerlo su corazón se desmorono como una pieza de cristal. Al haber escucho que a Bruno él no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, se encerró en su recamara. Se sentó en su cama, con sus piernas dobladas, y su cara en medio de estas, las lagrimas y sollozos no se hicieron esperar mucho para estar presentes.

-el no me gusta hace mucho dejo de hacerlo, ahora yo lo amo-dijo con total seguridad Bruno.

Akane sonrió al parecer no falló al intuir que eso sucedería.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió rápido, antes de que se dieran cuanta la noche cubrió con su manto oscuro la ciudad. Bruno, Akane, Crow y Jack comieron, ya que al parecer los otros miembros de la casa se confinaron en sus cuartos. Bruno decidió ir a ver a Yusei, que Kim se confinara en su cuarto no era algo nuevo pero Yusei, esa si era una novedad.

-¿Yusei te sientes bien?-pregunto Bruno tocando la puerta.

No recibió respuesta, eso inquieto al peli azul, no era normal eso en Yusei. Y no ayudaron las ideas que su mente le trajo, pesando en que sin querer se enveneno con algo, se desmayo o algo peor . De un solo abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Prendió la luz , Pero Yusei solo estaba dormido sobre la cama. Bruno se acerco a el, al hacerlo vio rastros de lagrimas secas sobre las mejillas de Yusei, al parecer había estado llorando pero porque.

Aun así la imagen de Yusei dormido se le asía bellísima a la vista, no pudo resistirse a jugar con los mechones de su fleco. Pero esto hizo que Yusei entre abriera los ojos, pero al hacerlo dirigió una mirada de odio a Bruno.

-sal de mi cuarto-Ordenó molesto Yusei.-no quiero verte-

Al sentarse sobre la cama, Bruno solo lo vi confuso, ¿Qué hizo para que Yusei se pusiera así de enojado?, ¿acaso escucho su conversación con Akane?, no seguro ahora lo odia por estar enamorado de él. Pero eso no lo podía evitar, lo único que puede hacer es pedir perdón.

-Yusei yo solo lo siento, no puedo evitar sentir lo que ciento por ti-respondió deprimido Bruno.

-no te preocupes entiendo perfectamente-respondió cortantemente Yusei.

-Yusei yo solo gomen-nasai- susurró Bruno.

-Está bien la verdad mereces a alguien mejor-dijo en tono bajo Yusei- entiendo que no te guste.- Al Parecer Yusei solo escucho cuando Bruno le dijo a Akane que él no le gustaba, no la parte que lo amaba. Bruno rio por bajo, Yusei lo vio más que furioso primero lo rechaza y luego se burla de sus sentimientos, hubiera preferido mil puñales antes de esa risa que le rompió lo poco de corazón que le quedaba. Acaso era un bufón para entretener.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-interrogó sumamente molesto Yusei.

Pero Bruno no respondió envés de eso, aprovecho la oportunidad para besar a Yusei, El cual entendió a la perfección ese mensaje oculto, al parecer Bruno le correspondía, Yusei paso sus brazos tras el cuello de Bruno. Bruno mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Yusei, pidiéndole entrada a su cavidad bucal, Yusei le concedió la entrada, la lengua de Bruno recorrió la cavidad de Yusei, y acaricio la de este, una guerra se inicio por el dominio, pero Bruno gano al final. Desgraciadamente la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, un fino hilo de saliva salía de las comisuras de sus bocas.

Bruno decidió irse, si las cosas seguían así su lado lujurioso tomaría el control, y no deseaba hacer algo que lo metiera en problemas con Yusei. Pero Yusei tomo su muñeca, Bruno volteo a verlo, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos zafiros.

-Bruno si no te importa te daré tu regalo de San Valentín- susurro Yusei- por favor hazme tuyo-

Bruno se impresiono el mismo Yusei, le pedía que bueno le hiciera el amor, al parecer este día el día de San Valentín se adelanto un día. Ya que ese era un regalo realmente hermoso e único para Bruno.

-¿estás seguro?-interrogo incrédulo Bruno.

Yusei asintió, Bruno dio la vuelta tomo su mentón, deposito un beso en su mejilla, con calma lo recostó sobre la cama y se posición encima de este. Empezó depositando besos en la tersa piel de el cuello de Yusei, y de paso dejando alguna marca señalando claramente que Yusei ya tenía dueño. Yusei gemía, por bajo eso era nuevo para el pero desde hace tiempo decidió entregarle lo más preciado para él su virginidad, en manos de Bruno.

Bruno se levanto un poco para ver el rostro de Yusei, el cual estaba respirando agitadamente, eso solo logro sacar más lujuria en el peli azul. Tomo una de las manos de Yusei quito con delicadeza el guante que lo cubría, y la beso su suave mano, realizo la misma acción con la otra. Pero se detuvo y vio a los ojos a Yusei.

-no tengas miedo, no te lastimare-afirmó Bruno.

-Lo sé, confió en ti-respondió Yusei.

Bruno sonrió y siguió con su tarea, retiro con calma la chaqueta de Yusei, luego su camisa, Yusei se mostraba decido a eso ya que no opuso resistencia es más, le ayudado a quitarle esas prendas de ropa estorbosa. Bruno poso sus ojos en el perfecto pecho torneado de su Koi, mas el ligero sonrojo de este, creaba una vista simplemente tentadora a la vista humana, lo resistió la tentación y comenzó a besar los pezones de Yusei, después a lamerlo y por último a morderlos ligeramente.

-aaaaahhh….Bruno….-gemía Yusei.

Bruno poco a poco bajo por el pecho hasta llegar al área del estomago, pero se detuvo al oír una pequeña risa de Yusei. Al parecer en esa área Yusei era muy cosquilludo, a eso se le podría denominar una oportunidad.

-eso hace cosquillas-rió Yusei.

-pues prepárate que sentirás mas cosquillas –respondió Bruno.

Beso más y más el estomago de Yusei, el cual estaba entre la risa y gemidos angelicales, pero algo lo detuvo y eso algo eran las pantalones de su amante, estaba a punto de abrirlos cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-espera, que yo también quiero verte- dijo tímidamente Yusei.

Casi como una orden Bruno le hizo caso, se quito la chaqueta, por último la camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto de Yusei, el cual coloco una mano sobre el pecho de Bruno, tal como lo imagino el pecho de Bruno era perfecto como el de una estatua perfectamente esculpida. Acarició esa área con su mano. Luego la bajo, permitiéndole a Bruno seguir con su tarea.

Bruno coloco su mano justo en la entre pierna de Yusei, ganándose un gemido de este, el cual comenzó a sentir sus pantalones apretados, Bruno al fin decido soltar esos ajustados pantalones, delatándose de la vista. Yusei esta mas que sonrojado, estaba muy avergonzado.

-parce que estas ansioso Yusei-ronroneo Bruno.

Yusei solo evito la vista, los ojos de Bruno solo asía que se pusiera más nervioso. Bruno comenzó a dar leves carisias al miembro de Yusei, masturbándolo sobre la tela de sus bóxers. Solo asiento que un bulto creciera en ellos.

-Bru…Bruno- hablaba entre cortado Yusei.

Bruno poco a poco retiro la ropa interior de su amante, dejando perfectamente al descubierto, Bruno sonrió, Yusei tenía un cuerpo "apetitoso a los ojos de un hombre", no resistió tenía que probar la escénica de Yusei, coloco el miembro de Yusei en su boca, masajeándolo con su lengua.

Yusei enredo los dedos en el cabello de Bruno, la sensación de la boca húmeda de Bruno sobre su miembro era demasiado buena, se sentía también, esa caricia específica, pero ya no resistió mas libero su semilla sobre la boca de Bruno.

-cof,cof,cof,cof,cof,cof- tosía Bruno.

Yusei se preocupo por el ataque de tos de Bruno, se regañaba mentalmente a él y a su cuerpo, por su culpa Bruno casi se ahogaba, debería de haber resistido más, Yusei se sentó sobre la cama, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Bruno.

-¿Bruno estas bien?, lo siento mucho, perdóname-se disculpaba Yusei.

-Que estoy bien- Explico Bruno.-¿continuo?

-si por favor-suplicó Yusei- pero déjame verte, así como tú me acabas de ver, de la misma forma-

Al decir esto Yusei coloco su mano sobre el principio de los pantalones de Bruno, colocando su mano sobre el botón. Estaba muy cohibido, no es que Bruno no tuviera nada que él no simplemente le daba vergüenza, automáticamente cerró los ojos, al deshacerse de los pantalones de Bruno, y tener las manos sobre sus bóxers sintiendo un bulto en ellos.

Yusei sintió su cara arder de la pena, de un jalón retiro al fin lo bóxers de Bruno, solo se limito a eso sentía mucha pena, después de todo esta era su primera vez así con alguien. Cuando termino se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, decidiendo entre abrir o mantener los ojos cerrados, en parte deseaba abrir los cómo le expreso hace apenas unos segundos, pero el otro decía solo mantén los ojos cerrados.

-Yusei-llamó Bruno-cálmate solo relájate.

Casi como una orden Yusei solo se relajo y al fin abrió los ojos, solo para sentir que, ahora mismo podría compararse con un tomate maduro, enserio Bruno esta totalmente expuesto ante él. Su cuerpo era simplemente excelente a la vista, si antes pensaba que su cuerpo era tan bello como una estatua ahora esa definición se quedaba muy corta.

-Yusei ¿estás listo?-preguntó Bruno.

-Hai, deseó tenerte, tenerte dentro de mí- suplicó Yusei.

Bruno metió sus dedos en su boca para lubricarlos.

-Abre tus piernas-ordenó Bruno.

Yusei hizo lo que le pidieron, abrió sus pierna, Bruno introdujo un dedo dentro de esta, Yusei no expreso ningún sonido o mueca de dolor, no le dolía solo era extraño, Bruno introdujo en segundo, Yusei solo soltó un leve quejido, no fue hasta que se introdujo el tercer dedo, hasta que Yusei gimió de dolor, era doloroso, Bruno comenzó a estirar la entrada de Yusei con sus dedos. Yusei dejo de gemir de dolor, ahora se sentía algo mas placentero.

Cuanto Bruno termino de preparar a Yusei, tomo las piernas de este y las coloco sobre sus hombros, coloco su miembro frente a la entrada de Yusei. Yusei respiro hondo sabia que eso dolería demasiado al principio, pero estaba decidido a sentir a Bruno dentro de el.

-Yusei solo cálmate, dolerá, pero solo al principió, después será algo muy placentero-explicó Bruno.

-intentare soportar-dijo Yusei.

Bruno sonrió esa frase era parecida a la de un niño pequeño acudiendo a una cita médica, sin duda Yusei era muy inocente, tanto sicológicamente como físicamente. Le asía enormemente feliz el simple hecho que él era primero en estar de esa forma con Yusei. Bruno introduzco de una envestida su miembro en la virginal entrada de Yusei, sabia que si lo asía poco a poco seria aun más doloroso para Yusei.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!,¡DUELE!-lloró Yusei.

Sabía que dolería pero jamás se imagino que sería tanto, sentía que su cuerpo se ropería empezando por esa zona, solo podía gritar y gemir. Bruno preocupado, solo pensó en la frase de Yusei cuando acaricio- beso a Yusei en su estomago, si pensarlo dos veces prosiguió a acariciar esa parte expuesta , poco a poco Yusei se relajo. Bruno salió.

Yusei intentaba recuperar el aliento, Bruno supo perfectamente como calmar su dolor, ahora sabia que ya no dolería tanto. Bruno volvió a entrar en Yusei, pero creo un ritmo lento para que Yusei se adaptara a que su cuerpo fuera invadido, Yusei gemía, poco a poco esos gemidos de dolor se volvieron de puro placer. Un placer que jamás pensó que existiría.

-Bruno más rápido- suplicó Yusei.

Bruno siguió esa dulce suplica, aumento su ritmo lo mas pudo. No tardo mucho para que la habitación se llenara de jadeos, gemidos, y sobre todo el nombre uno del otro.

-Bruno ya no puedo mas- explicó Yusei.

-Yusei resiste que ya casi-explicó Bruno.

Después de dar sus explicaciones Bruno deposito su semilla en el interior de Yusei. Cansado Bruno se acurruco en el pecho expuesto de Yusei. Yusei acaricio el cabello de Bruno, pero era los dos estaban extremadamente cansados.

-Yusei gracias ese fue el regalo perfecto-agradeció Bruno.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta Yusei ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, Bruno sonrió, al parecer fue mucho para Yusei, pero el estaba igualmente cansado no tardo mucho para quedar en brazos de Morfeo igual que Yusei.

* * *

Escucho gritar a Yusei, esa era la razón por la cual fue a ver si estaba bien o no, pero no pudo evitar escuchar cada detalle de lo que sabe que sucedió tras esa puerta, al hacerlo supo que Yusei ya tenía un dueño, un amor, un amante, eso la entristeció de sobre manera. Pero ¿hace cuantos años sentía algo más que amistad asía el oji azul?, a hora mejor que nunca entendía ese dicho de que si no juegas no ganas.

* * *

Cuando despertó sentía un movimiento de arriba y debajo de donde tenía su cabeza, al levantarla, vio que era la respiración de su ahora amante. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se ocupara en su rostro, ahora Yusei era de él, y él de Yusei. Pero ahora se encontraba en un dilema él le dio el mejor regalo posible para San Valentín, pero el aun no le tenía nada listó para el.

Hasta que una idea paso por su mente, se levanto de Yusei teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, busco su ropa se la puso y salió del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina, como regalo por lo de anoche le prepara un desayuno en la cama, para su niño de ojos azules.

Pero escucho el sonido de alguien escudriñando en las alacenas, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Kim, la cual tenía una taza de té en sus manos. La joven volteo a ver a Bruno, Pero se podía identificar en su mirada una tristeza intensa, como si algo terrible le hubiera sucedido.

Bruno se acerco lo más calmado posible, después de todo Kim le daba algo de miedo.

-Sera mejor que te ayude con tu regalo de San Valentín para Yusei- hablo Kim.

Ahora era seguro de algo, Crow le dijo a Bruno que de pequeños los demás niños molestaban a diciéndole bruja y sobre niña de ojos malditos por su curiosa mirada, pero nunca creyó que esos apodos de mofa se justaran tanto a una persona.

-Kim-san yo- habló Bruno-¿ acaso no escuchaste anoche?

Esa era la única explicación razonable, si no como habría deducido Kim sobre lo que planeaba para Yusei, Kim solo ignoro la pregunta, saco un tazón grande, mezcla para pastel , huevos y demás ingredientes para repostería.

-mezcla la harina con los huevos-ordenó Kim –yo veré si las trufas que hice ya están listas.-

Kim se aparto para sacar unos raros pastelillos de la nevera, la atmosfera se volvió pesada, ninguno dijo nada, era en verdad sofocante.

-etto, Kim-san lamento que nos hayas escuchado-se disculpo Bruno.

-Solo fui a ver porque grito Yusei-respondió Kim.

De nuevo la atmosfera se volvió pesada, al caer en un incomodo silencio.

-Sabes cuando era pequeña me gustaba Yusei aun ahora me gusta-explicó Kim.

Bruno está a solo unos segundos de un ataque de pánico, el sabia que seguramente ella estaba molesta, porque bueno le robo a la persona asía la cual sentía afecto , no dudaba en que en cualquier momento ella ejecutara una cruel y despiadada venganza asía él , más que sabe manejar armas como cuchillos y demás objetos orto punzantes, inclusive lo podía matar si ella quisiera.

-cálmate no te are nada- expreso seria Kim.

Eso relajo un poco a Bruno, pero sería Kim capas de tenderle una trampa para que bajara la guardia así ejecutara su malvado plan más fácilmente.

-sabes desde pequeña se me crio de tal forma que acatara las normas de mi familia, que no expresara demasiado mis emociones, la verdad cuando murieron mis padres, la verdad no entristecí. Al contrario estaba feliz al fin podía de comportarme como un perrito faldero que acatara las ordenes de su amo, la verdad las únicas personas que en toda mi vida me demostraron cariño fueron bueno ese trió el dúo de idiotas de Crow, Jack, Akane y Yusei , tal vez por eso le agarre cariño.- Explico muy triste Kim.

Bruno no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por Kim, una niña cuyos padres no le demostraba cariño, la cual vivía bajo normas extremadamente estrictas. Ella siempre se mostraba fuerte era muy simple ver porque, a veces se comportaba de manera tan rígida con la gente. Un sonido llamo la atención de Bruno era unos leves sollozos, al voltear a ver asía Kim se podía ver cristalinas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Ahora la moral de Bruno era fuertemente golpeada, según entendió con la historia que el platico Kim, ella nunca había llorado y ahora lo así por su corazón roto.

-as de creer que te estoy sobornando o algo así-interrogó Kim.

Bruno solo asintió, Kim le dedico una sonrisa.

-al parecer el cuerpo no puede evitar expresarse, cálmate no te guardo ningún rencor, me alegra que Yusei este con alguien que más le valga que lo haga feliz por su bien –hablo Kim.

Bruno sonrió al parecer Yusei siempre tiene amigos que les cuidan la espalda.

* * *

Yusei despertó pero, al a serlo vio que Bruno no estaba cerca de él, a la mete de Yusei llego la idea de que Bruno solo deseaba dormir con él y nada más, pero debido a tan sínica idea solo se regaño mentalmente, Bruno es ese tipo de personas. Se sentó en la cama, decidiendo en buscarlo.

Pero detuvo ese pensamiento cuando la puerta se abrió , dejando entrar a Bruno, el cual sostenía una bandeja de comida, la cual contenía varias trufas, un pastel pequeño de chocolate en forma de corazón, una taza de chocolate, y tenía en la bandeja en los bordes pétalos de flores.

-Feliz día de San Valentín-dijo alegremente Bruno.

Bruno entro al cuarto se acerco a Yusei, deposito la bandeja sobre las piernas de Yusei, y aprovecho la cercanía para robarle un dulce beso de buenos días, Yusei se sonrojo, pero correspondió al gesto.

-espero te guste el regalo que te hize-agrego Bruno.

-bueno me sorprende que hayas cocinado, según recuerdo siempre causabas accidentes en la cocina-se burló Yusei.

-Bueno Kim-san me ayudo, pero me pego porque no le había quitado los cascarones a la mezcla de pastel, y lo malo que con una espátula –se quejó Bruno.

-eso suena como algo que ella haría-respondió divertido Yusei.

Ambos rieron, estaban extremadamente felices no solo por el hecho de que ahora eran pareja, si no por el simple hecho de estar juntos, de tenerse el uno al otro.

* * *

Mientras afuera Kim escuchaba las risa provenientes de cuarto y sonreía, estaba parada recostada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

-Al parecer el Perfect presente para esos dos es solo tenerse el uno al otro- argumentó Kim.

* * *

**VampiryFairy:** No lo puedo creer en este one-shot me salieron mucho más de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir 22 páginas O.O en Word.

**Lady Rose: **aja pero que belleza de nos quedo súper lindo , baya que buena gente es Kim, meque pero buena.

**VampiryFairy: **Hai, bueno les aceptamos en este fic que nos lancen por la fecha Peluchasos, choco latazos, floretazos, pastelazos, si son cosas dulces mejor =3

**Lady Rose: **Hai espero les haya gustado nuestro fic de este día del amor, disfrútenlo, y disfruten este día, adiós.


End file.
